thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
И тогда девочка сошла с ума - Конец лунной ночи
'And Then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night-' - песня выпущенная Akuno-P 17 августа 2014 года в альбоме The Muzzle of Nemesis. В ней рассказывается о том, как Немезида постепенно сходила с ума, после того как ее бросили. 'And Then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night-' is a song released by Akuno-P on August 17, 2014 in The Muzzle of Nemesis album. It portrays the slow descent into madness for Nemesis Sudou as she is left abandoned. Plot В Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа девочка ждет возвращения своей матери, пока свет гаснет, беспокоясь, до сих пор ли она в здравом уме, так как заперта в доме. Девочка слышит два голоса шепчущих ей, что ее бросили, хотя она настаивает на том, что это не так, прежде чем сама приняла это. Будучи в ловушке в темном доме, девочка медленно сходит с ума, забывая о своих других чувствах и наполняясь гневом. Время идет, а девочка боится заснуть из-за страха проснуться одной и кричит на запертую дверь. Слыша только оглушительные голоса близнецов, девочка спрашивает себя, было ли это тем, что хотела ее мать. In the Millennium Tree Forest, a young girl waits for her mother to return as the light fades, wondering if she is still sane as she stays locked in the house. She hears two voices whisper that she’s been abandoned, although she insists it’s not the same before coming to accept it herself. Trapped in the dark house, the girl slowly goes insane, forgetting her other feelings and becoming filled with wrath. As time goes on, the girl is eventually unable to sleep for fear of waking up alone and shouts for the door to be unlocked. Hearing only the twins’ resounding voices, the girl wonders in time if this was what her mother wanted. Composition Песня использует голосовой банк Гуми VOCALOID2. Синтезированные инструменты используются для инструментальной. Мелодия начинается с инструментального вступления, которое постепенно набирает объем. На 0,29 песня наконец-то достигает основной мелодии. Первый куплет начинается на 0,48, в исполнении Гуми. Песня приобретает больше аккомпанемента на 1,08, и продолжается с первого куплета. The song uses GUMI's VOCALOID2 voicebank. Synthesized instruments are used for the instrumental. The tune begins with an instrumental introduction, which gradually gains volume. At 0.29, the song finally reaches the main melody. The first verse begins at 0.48, sung by GUMI. The song gains more accompaniment by 1.08, and continues with the first verse. На 1,35 Рин и Лен недолго поют, затем снова поет Гуми, завершая пред-припев. Первый припев начинается на 2,07 и кончается на 2,53. Начинается инструментальный перерыв, идентичный открывающей инструментальной, но останавливается для второго куплета. Второй припев начинается на 4,36 и заканчивается на 5,21. Затем открывающая мелодия играет до окончания песни. At 1.35, Rin and Len sing briefly, then GUMI sings again, to finish out the pre-chorus. The first chorus begins at 2.07, and ends at 2.53. An instrumental break begins, identical to the opening instrumental, but stops for the second verse at 3.16. The second chorus begins at 4.36, and ends at 5.21. The opening instrumental then plays until the song's end. Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= |-| English= Related Songs Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night разделяет те же темы лунного света, безумия и отказа родителей от детей, как и в And Then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night-, так же участвуют близнецы, Гензель и Гретель, которых Немезида слышит, напоминающие ей, что ее бросили. shares the same themes of moonlight, insanity, and parental abandonment in And Then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night-, as well as featuring the twins, Hänsel and Gretel, whom Nemesis hears reminding her of being abandoned. The Last Revolver В The Last Revolver подробно рассказывается о жизни Немезиды после событий в And Then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night-, показывая ее эмоции в качестве убийцы, а также повторное открытие счастья и печали, забытых ею. details Nemesis' life following And Then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night-, showing her emotionless side as an assassin as well as her rediscovery of the happiness and sadness that she had forgotten. The Muzzle of Nemesis The Muzzle of Nemesis также рассказывает о жизни Немезиды после And Then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night-, намекая на дом, в котором она была заперта и бросившую ее мать. is a continuation of Nemesis' life following And Then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night-, alluding to the home that she had been imprisoned in and her absent mother. Albums MoNalbumcover.png|The Muzzle of Nemesis|link=The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Название песни ссылается на растущее безумие Немезиды, из-за того, что ее бросили; интересно, что это параллельно теме отказа от детей в Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night. The song's title refers to Nemesis' growing madness, as well as the result of her "abandonment"; interestingly, it parallels the theme of abandonment seen in Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night. Curiosities *Во время кульминации The Muzzle of Nemesis PV, на экране мелькают фразы и изображения связанные с другими песнями, в том числе "And Then the Girl Went Mad" и лирику "брошенные" исполняемую Гретель и Гензелем в песне. Towards the climax of The Muzzle of Nemesis PV, the screen flashes phrases and images related to other songs, including "And Then the Girl Went Mad" and the "abandoned" lyrics sung by Hänsel and Gretel in the song. en:And Then the Girl Went Mad -Ending Tale on a Moonlit Night- Категория:Песни Категория:Гуми Категория:GUMI Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Объединённое государство Эвиллиос